Friday
by SleepingBlue
Summary: One day, a Friday to be exact, two lonely people met. It was supposed to be an unremarkable day. There was no apocalyptic fights or alien invasions. For the angel and the Time Lord this particular Friday was boring.


One day, a Friday to be exact, two lonely people met. It was supposed to be an unremarkable day. There was no apocalyptic fights or alien invasions. For the angel and the Time Lord this particular Friday was boring.

Castiel, an angel of the lord, was discreetly watching his human charges who were pulling into a motel for the night. Castiel sighed, knowing the dangerous road his humans, Sam and Dean Winchester, will have to travel. Their lives have never been easy but it will only get harder from here on in.

Castiel left his human charges alone for the night and decided to visit Paris. He hadn't been to France since the execution of Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette and he felt a change of scenery was needed, not that he didn't like the American landscape, he just missed the age of Paris. The history. Both bloody and glorious.

Castiel landed on the Eiffel Tower. It was three o'clock in the morning on a Friday in the middle of spring. The city was still shining bright, the lights illuminating the dark sky. The angel looked to the sky but couldn't see the stars he knew were hiding behind a layer of clouds. Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the Parisian air. The angel was too absorbed to hear a weird whirring noise and to see a 1960's blue, English, police box land precariously atop the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

High above the earth a little blue box was silently floating and observing the planet beneath. In reality, the blue box was a spaceship. A spaceship that could travel in time and was bigger on the inside. Inside the smaller on the outside ship sat a man. He sat alone on a bench beside the main console with his head in his hands. His clothes were rumpled, his bowtie askew, and his floppy brown hair hung over his hands. The man sighed and pulled his hands down his face. His eyes were red, a sign of recent tears that had stopped falling a while ago. The man in the blue box was sad and alone.

A high wailing noise filled the room, startling the sad man. He jumped up from the bench and stumbled into the main console, grabbing the screen and swinging it towards him. At first he was confused but quickly his face changed with surprise. The man smiled before throwing dome levers and pushing some buttons causing his ship to jolt sideways.

Before long the ship stopped moving and was still. The man, who ended up on the floor, stood up, brushed off his jacket, and quickly exited the ship. Instead of a bird's eye view of earth, the man saw Paris. His ship had landed on the Eiffel Tower.

The man marvelled at the view for a moment before putting his hands into the pockets of his tweed jacket and started walking towards the only other person standing atop the tower. He walked toward the man on the other side of the tower but the man didn't notice him. The other man had short brown hair and was wearing a tan trench coat. He was too absorbed in the atmosphere of early morning Paris to notice the man approaching him.

The man in the trench coast suddenly stiffened before turning slowly to face the man in tweed. The two men observed each other silently, taking in each other's appearances and emotional state. They continued their observations until the man with the tweed jacket and bowtie spoke.

"You are not human."

It was a statement, not a question and the man in the trench coat smiled.

"Neither are you."

The man in the trench coat nodded his head towards the bow tied man and he just smiled.

"Why are you here?"

It was an innocent question but it took the man in the trench coat a while to respond.

"I needed a break."

The man in the bowtie shrugged.

"We all need a break sometime."

The man in the trench coat tilted his head to the side, analyzing the man in front of him.

"I am not a threat by the way."

"Why would you assume I saw you as a threat?"

"It is why you are here, correct? You somehow noticed my travel patterns and came to investigate. Am I right?"

The man in the tweed jacket observed the other man silently before responding.

"Yes you are."

The two men lapsed into a semi-awkward silence as they both observed the city below them. The man with the bowtie and the floppy hair turned to look at the other man., his eys flickered over everything, from the dirty trench coat, the backwards tie underneath.

"You fear the future."

He must have startled the other man because he looked at him sharply before h responded.

"And you have lost someone."

They stared at each other, sizing the other up before the man in the tweed jacket turned away and headed towards his ship.

The man watched him walk back to his ship and his widened in recognition at the Police Box parked on the edge of the tower. The man opened the door and golden light spilled out from inside. Before leaving he turned back to see the man in the trench coat smiling at him.

"Goodbye Doctor."

The man in tweed jacket and bowtie smiled at his name and waved at the man in the trench coat.

"Goodbye Castiel."

The Doctor entered his ship and closed the door behind him, cutting off the golden light. Before long a high whirring noise could be heard and the angel watched the light atop flash before the blue box, that was bigger on the inside, fade into nothing.


End file.
